Always Meant to be:An Apriltello one-shot
by LeoFan
Summary: April gets an urge-no, a need- to kiss Donnie after giving his hand some first aid, and that one kiss leads to a relationship that will only grow stronger.


**Me: CALLING ALL APRILTELLO FANS! This ones for you! *wearing an I love Apriltello T-shirt***

**Donnie: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! *hugs me***

**Me: Calm down Donnie boy! It's just a story!**

**Donnie: ABOUT MY APRIL!**

* * *

**Me: Fine, ok, I get it. I do not own TMNT or Frozen.**

Donnie sat in a swivel chair in front of a petri dish of glowing green liquid. He studied a row of test tubes filled with different colored chemicals, selected one full of a turquoise liquid, and snapped on his work goggles. His tongue slipped out of the corner of his mouth as he slowly put a drop of the liquid into the dish of mutagen, and fell backwards in the chair as the chemical mixture exploded. He lay on the ground a moment, taking heavy breaths, and then rolled over off of the chair and rose to a kneeling position. He gasped in pain as a shard of the broken glass petri dish dug into his hand. He quickly yanked it up and looked at the trail of blood that trickled down his palm. He stood up and turned to see April standing behind him. Donnie clutched his hand as a blush crept onto his cheeks. The redhead looked at him and crossed her arms.

"What happened Donnie?" She asked. Donnie laughed nervously as the freckled teen stared him down.

"Just an accident with the retro mutagen." He said. April wasn't convinced. "Fine." The olive turtle let out a sigh. "I blew up a petri dish and cut myself." He muttered. April shook her head.

"Donnie, you need to be more careful." She marched over to the first aid kit on the other side of the room and waved Donnie over. Donnie walked over to her, his heart thumping. Just being in the room with her caused the purple clad genius sweat and shake like he had a terrible fever. As he approached her, April held out her hand for his, and Donnie's heart lurched; not in an unpleasant way. He slowly gave her his hand, and as she started wiping off the blood, his hand tingled. Inwardly, he was saying _she'sholdingmyhand!she'sholdingmyhand!she'sholdingmyhand!_ But outwardly, he said:

"Thanks April." April's head bobbed in a nod as she disinfected and cleaned the cut.

**April's POV**

That turtle. Always doing experiments and hurting himself, and refusing help. I seriously don't understand his deal. I had a million thoughts flying through my head as I wrapped a bandage around his hand. I looked up into his red-brown eyes, which were staring at his hand, and my hand. My eyes wandered to his lips, and suddenly, a thought I'd had since I was eight popped into my head. _What's it like to kiss a boy?_ I tried to push it away as I turned my attention back to the bandages, and I finished off the first aid.

"There. No more hurting yourself, 'kay?" I asked. He nodded, but his eyes were focused on my lips, like mine had been on his.

**Donnie's POV**

I wanted to kiss her so bad. But as I stared at her lips, and slowly made my way back to her eyes, I knew it wouldn't happen. If I tried, she could slap me, or worse. I didn't want that. I didn't want her getting mad either...

I looked in her eyes, and noticed a questioning look. It took all of my ninja training to guess, but I figured out that she wondered what I had been thinking. I felt my cheeks grow warm and knew a blush had crept up on my cheeks...

**April's POV**

He looked so cute when he blushed...I wanted to kiss him...It was more than just an urge now. It was a need. I looked at his red cheeks, then back to his eyes. I slowly leaned toward him, and before I knew it, I had pressed my lips to his, and he was pressing back, just as hard as I was.

**Donnie's POV**

It happened! My sweet April was kissing me! It was finally happening! When I felt her lips pressing against mine, the part of me that was ready and waiting for this, even though I knew I was probably never going to happen, returned her kiss. I gently pulled her in closer to me and weaved my fingers through her hair, with a jittery feeling in my gut, and my cheeks flaming.

**April's POV**

As I let him pull me closer, and tangle his fingers in my hair, I realized that this was where I was always meant to be. The butterflies in my stomach and hot cheeks confirmed the feeling as I continued to kiss him. I had been wrong about Casey..I wasn't meant for him. I''m meant for Donnie.

**Donnie's POV**

Never as long as I lived would I forget this moment. Her lips tasted like sweet strawberries, and were as soft as rose petals. This was my girl, I knew it. Her kiss ended all to soon as she slowly pulled away from me, breathing deeply. I looked deep into her eyes, those deep blue pools, and I knew. We were meant to be together.

**Normal POV**

* * *

Donnie and April walked out of the lab that day, neither of them the same. They were now a couple, much to the surprise of Donnie's brothers, but not so much to Master Splinter who had guessed that this "childish love" would come to this. The pair were much happier than they had ever been before, Donnie made a vow on his 16th mutation day that he would stay with April forever.

**Normal POV, 19 years later**

"April! Anna wants you!" 35 year old Donatello walked into his and April's bedroom in the little secluded house in the dense woodland, holding 7 month old Anna Hamato. He and April had gotten married when Donnie was 26 and April was 27. They had two little girls, named after Anna and Elsa from their favorite Disney Movie, Frozen. Their house was in such a hidden spot, that the only visitors that they ever got were Raphael and his wife Irma, Leonardo and his wife Karai, Michelangelo and his wife Angela, and occasionally the still single Casey Jones, and their adopted sister LF. 36 year old April O'Neil Hamato walked over to Donnie and took crying Anna from his arms.

"Shhh. Calm down Anna. Calm down." April rocked the child, who continued to cry, until it noticed 3 year old Elsa wander into the room. Donnie quickly strode over to Elsa and picked her up.

"Elsa, why are you up?" He asked.

"Heard Anna crying..." The young redhead said groggily. Both of the girls had gotten their fiery red hair from their mother, and their olive greenish skin from their father.

"Well, Anna seems to me ok now." April laughed as bubbly Anna tugged in her long auburn locks. This earned a sleepy smile from Elsa, who tapped Donnie's arm. Donnie, understanding the gesture, put her down and took Anna from April. Then he took Elsa's small hand in his own large one, and led her back to her's and Anna's room.

"Daddy?" Elsa asked, yawning.

"What is it sweetie?" Donnie asked, as he laid Anna in her crib and tucked her in.

"I'm so glad you and Mommy got married." The girl yawned again as Donnie tucked her under her light blue comforter.

* * *

"Me too." He murmured, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Me too." He smiled as Elsa immediately fell asleep, and thought to himself. _I am so glad...I'm glad that we were meant to be together._

**Me: Well, personally I think this is my best one-shot. And yes, I know that it seems unlikely that April and Donnie would get married, but hey, it's fanfiction. And Donnie loves it.**

**Donnie: Y-yes I do!**

**Me: And Yes, this has Leo X Karai, and Raph X Irma (The new chapter will be posted soon!) and Mikey X OC (Angela) and Casey remains single, and yes, I am an OC in this story, LF. The Turtles adopted sister. Anyway, hope ya enjoy, and please review. Sorry if they're a little out of character, but like I said. It _is_ fanfiction. **

**Donnie: And amazing!**

**Me: And one more quick thing. Frozen is my favorite Disney movie, so that's why April and Donnie's two girls are named after Anna and Elsa. Thanks! R&R.**


End file.
